Tea Time
by Zafara-FanFictions
Summary: It gets lonely on Pandaria. Shameless Anduin/Wrathion smut is shameless


Anduin wasn't so sure about this "Black Prince". Wrathion was the son of Deathwing the Destroyer. He was dressed in orriental clothing with short tufts of black hair sticking out of his turban and his glowing crimson eyes nestled under thick eyebrows. A well-groomed goatee found it's home on his chin that was part of his picture-perfect face. I guess it was true that dragons were truly "perfection" in their mortal form.

"So, mortal prince," Wrathion's voice was just as cocky as his postiure. "You are summoned to tea in my chambers in half an hour. That should be enough time to get you out of those rags."

"These rags, as you so delicatly put it, are what's left of my Stormwind royal regalia." Anduin frowned, his thin blond eyebrows scrunching together.

The dragon smirked. "What ever you want to call them, they're filthy and you are absolutly grubby. Guards, bathe him and find him a change of clothes. Perferably something _tight_." Wrathion disappeared.

Anduin didn't like the way Wrathion said that. "Wha- Hey! Put me down!" the boy protested as the guards lifted him off his feet and dragged him into the washroom.

Anduin's new clothes stuck to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. His damp blond hair was stuck to his forehead as he was shoved into the room with Wrathion.

The dragon smirked. "Welcome, Anduin. The maid is not here with our tea so we'll have to find something to... preoccupy our time." Wrathion waltzed over to the teen and placed a hand on him, having it trail across his small shoulders. The black prince purred. "I know what we can do."

Anduin tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat but it was stuck.

Wrathion, being a few inches taller than Anduin, lifted the Prince of Stormwind off his feet. "You're light. Oh, this'll make this all the easier on you."

Anduin did little to protest as his chest heaved and sweat beaded on his face and hands. He could feel his cock starting to stiffen and he prayed to the Light Wrathion wouldn't notice.

He did. Wrathion smirked as he sat Anduin on the bed and traced the bulge with a finger. "Oh? What do we have here?"

Anduin winced like Wrathion just plunged a dagger into him as he watched Wrathion unclasp his trousers and felt the cool air wrap around his somewhat standing erection.

Wrathion purred at the prize he revealed. The dragon growled as he sunk to the floor, his knees hitting it with a _thunk!_.

"Wha-? What are you-" Anduin cried out with Wrathion swallowed him. He gripped the sheets tight as the dragon prince rolled his tongue up and down his shaft and sucked on the head. Anduin didn't question where Wrathion learned these skills, but all he knew is that he didn't want it to end.

Wrathion pulled back from Anduin's now rock hard erection as he started to pull off the smaller prince's clothes. Anduin knocked off his turban and watched it roll off his back and to the floor and his hands grabbed at tufts of his hair. Wrathion snarled at the prince. "Get these clothes off of me!"

Anduin obeyed the sharp command and started clumsily tearing at the dragon's garb. He fumbled with the buttons, getting more and more frustrated. Out of anger he pulled as hard as he could and the buttons popped, flying about the bed and all over his bare chest.

Wrathion helped Anduin with his trousers and kicked them away to pool with the rest of the horny men's clothing. The dragon pounced on him as if he were landing on pray and crashed his needy lips into Anduin's. Their kisses were wet and sloppy as their tongues faught for dominance in each other's mouths.

Anduin's dull nails dug into Wrathion's back as Wrathion positioned Anduin under him to where he could reach his enterance.

Wrathion offered Anduin the palm of his hand. He was amused by the lust drunk, yet confused, look on the face of this teenager he wanted to fuck more than anything in the world. He was relieved Anduin got the hint when he finally started to lick his palm. Wrathion took his palm away and coated his painfully hard cock with his fuck-buddy's saliva. Unable to take the tension, he pressed his head into Anduin's glory hole.

Anduin cried out as he took Wrathion fully in his ass. There he was, the proud Prince of Stormwind impaled on the cock of the Prince of the Black Dragonflight. He groaned and gripped the sheets to the point his knuckles were turning white as Wrathion rode him hard.

Wrathion bit up Anduin's neck, sucking on a spot until it was bruised and tender and then he moved to a new spot and repeated this process.

Anduin was seeing spots by the time the heat started to pool below his belly. His crying out to the Light ceased and started to scream Wrathion's name as he painted his chest and part of Wrathion's white with the sticky, hot fluid.

Wrathion's control over his body was failing as his belly was starting to get hot, too. He burried himself deep in Anduin and released his load, doing his best to keep from collapsing until his balls were empty. Wrathion lowered his body down and started to play an agressive game of tonsil hockey with the White Pawn until their game was rudely interupted by the squeak of the door.

Both men looked over in horror to see a plump pandaren woman, carrying a tray with a tea set on it. "Um.. I'll just leave this here," she squeaked as she quickly put the tea set on the table and hustled out, slamming the door behind her.

"T-tea's here." Anduin shakily said.


End file.
